User talk:JPulowski
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deus Ex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sarifindustries logo.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- General Carter (Talk) 22:30, September 2, 2011 Points Hello my friend ;) Just a heads up but don't add a point in paraphrase like gallery text etc. *"Zeke Sanders, the group's leader" and not "Zeke Sanders, the group's leader." for exemple. Have a nice day and see you soon! Itachou [~talk~] 09:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Just a minor question Yeah The Witcher Wiki I know, created by Ausir that is also the founder of The Vault, pretty good game too, I have not play the second but the first was really good =). The fonts of the Deus Ex Wiki was made by Snfonseka with the help of Klock101, I think they will do their maximum to help you on this issue ;). Good luck and I hope you can make what you want for The Witcher Wiki. Itachou [~talk~] 21:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Two questions Hi JPulowski! Before the release of Deus Ex: Human Revolution, as part of the navigation scheme, quests were called "objectives". But since Deus Ex: Human Revolution called them missions, it's better to use it instead of other choices. For your "associated quests/missions", actually we are under construction for new templates about many things. A particular template for that will come in the future =). Itachou [~talk~] 13:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Updated images The new Picus logo was a different image, rather than just bugged aspect ratio - it's just that the wiki takes ridiculous amount of time to put the new image into use, and displays the old one with new one's size. You can even check the file revisions to see the difference. -S- 18:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :I know it's a caching issue. There are also several other Picus logos in game archives. I don't know which one is true, maybe we can put them all together in infobox vertically. Also instead of uploading them with grey background, I say let's just upload transparent ones. Few of these images are decal textures, and they should have an alpha channel. — JPulowski (talk) 18:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Categories Just a note my friend but name for categories are always "Deus Ex: Human Revolution achievement images" and not "Deus Ex: Human Revolution images — Achievements" "Deus Ex: Human Revolution images — Screenshots" is a wrong category since almost all images are screenshot. Ask an admin it's better for categories since they are under construction ;). Itachou [~talk~] 23:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :I see. I'm sorry for misunderstanding. Since we were using this categorization system in Witcher Wiki, I thought it doesn't really that matter. I'll be careful next time. ;) :As an user I cannot rename categories, maybe you can rename them. And again, I apologize for the mess I've created. :( — JPulowski (talk) 23:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem, it happens to everyone and I understand your reaction. I contributed to many wiki and at first I was doing that too based on the first wiki where I contributed, but I saw that some wiki have not the same rules and format as other ;). Actually, it's impossible to rename categories, we can only delete them and remove them one by one from pages with this category. Also for your quests section don't worry, the new template about that is in the hands of General Carter, but you can put them in the notes section for wait =). Itachou [~talk~] 00:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Augmentation The section "List of -AUGMENTATION TYPE- augmentations" is a particular background section with a particular format, including all augmentations of the type existing in the Deus Ex universe, acquirable or not to the player. ''' are use in combination with this particular format, like the direct gallery showing the aug when there is something to show. May be later, I will create a particular template but for now, the format for that kind of thing is pretty nice, so please keep it that way ;). Also, I saw you have remove the italics of games name, so I think you haven't read the policies and guidelines, please read it, it's very important =). Itachou [~talk~] 22:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I've just removed "-" from headlines, I thought they were just for decoration :). But looks like I've accidentally also removed the italics, thanks for your assistance I'll take a look at policies and guidelines as soon as possible. ;) — JPulowski (talk) 22:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC)